It's Crazy What A Book Can Do
by Karana Belle
Summary: ShuApple! After something happens, Shu finds a newly published book, and it was made by the one and only Apple! Who knows what a book can do! CHAPTER4 UP
1. Sad leaving

Karana Belle: Hi, this is another story; I seem to have started to write a lot nowadays. This is going to be a Shu/Apple pairing. I've always loved them together. Anyways...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden 2.  
  
It's Crazy What a Book Can Do  
  
(*************)  
  
Prologue  
  
(*************)  
  
It was early in the morning a young man woke up, his black hair unruly. The man got up out of bed running his fingers through his silky hair. He quickly got dressed in his usual attire: silver-gray jacket, with a darker gray for the sleeves, a light blue shirt, red scarf, and white pants. He didn't bother putting on his shoes this early in the morning. Sitting down at his desk he noticed a note on it that wasn't there before. It was tear-stained, and written in a hasty writing.  
  
Dear Shu  
  
I'm leaving. I decided to say goodbye in a letter so  
that I would be able to go.  
I'm sure I will miss everyone, but I felt like I needed to go. It shouldn't be that bad because I'm sure I'm not needed anymore because  
all I can  
do is strategies and the war is over.  
I think I'll finish the biography of Master Maithu so I won't be in one  
spot.  
Don't let any one came looking for me.  
It would be too hard on me.  
Say good-bye to everyone for me, please. And let Lord Sareshi relax, he is still too young to take control of the  
city-states.  
Take care,  
Apple  
  
After reading this the man, Shu, placed his head in his hands. "Well, I guess I'll have to have a big announcement today that every one needs to attend to. Apple please get it rea...Darn! Apple, why did you have to go? You are needed, by everyone...by me..." Shu said this last part in a small whisper.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Shu looked up quickly hoping beyond hopes that it could be Apple, just playing a trick on him. "Come in!"  
  
The door opened showing Klaus. Shu just looked at him and had a hard time not to strangle him. Shu then did something he hadn't done in a long time and probably will not ever do again in a long time, he cried. "Why Apple..." the whisper hung on the wind for a second before blowing away never heard by anyone, and especially not by the one that should have heard it the most...  
  
(************)  
  
At the entrance of the town there was a lone rider, with a cloak, a dark cloak. If one looked hard enough they could have seen a wisp of light brown hair. And if someone listened hard enough they would have heard an almost silent whisper:  
  
"I'm so sorry Shu..."  
  
Then the rider rode away to the east the sun hiding that rider from anyone behind's gaze.  
  
(***********)  
  
Karana: Sooo... tell me about how you liked it and what not in a review! Personally I thought that it was kind of sad. Anyway, REVIEW! 


	2. The Book

Karana Belle: okay here is another chapter of dundundundun (drum roll) It's Crazy What A Book Can Do! Yeah! Reviewers:  
  
Queen Blizzard—I'll try to add more action in this one! And make it longer!  
  
Millie-chan—I agree and I read your story 'Human' it was great! (Even though it was sad)^^,  
  
Lily (Lena) Evans—sorry for making it short! Try to make them longer for you!  
  
'....'=Thoughts  
  
"...."=Talking  
  
It's Crazy What A Book Can Do  
  
Chapter One  
  
Shu was sitting at his desk head in hands working on the budget of Oceania castle. He never was very good at accounting usually Apple did it... 'Apple, when are you coming back?' Shu sighed. It had been two years since he woke up that one morning finding a note on his desk. It had been two years since Apple had gone away to who knows where.  
  
Thirty minutes passed and Shu hadn't even put a miniscule dot on the paper. He sighed and put his quill down, pushed back his chair, and got up and stretched. 'This is too boring...I think I'll go for a walk.' Shu is currently the 'leader' of the City-States, but only because he was letting Riou relax right now and see the world. Riou had come back a couple times in the last two years, but had been gone most of the time.  
  
Once outside of the castle and in the market place he felt better. Shu talked to a lot of the shopkeepers and even bought a few things, such as paper, ink, etc. It was when he was at a bookstand that he found it. The wonderful book, at least that's what he called it. Everyone else called the book 'The Biography of Maithu Silverburg'. But that wasn't what caught Shu. It was the Author's name that caught his eye. Apple [put last name here]. Shu picked up the book and stared at it afraid of his eyes tricking him, as they had done so much lately, heck one time he thought that Rina was Apple!  
  
"Um...Mr. could you tell me who the Author is on this book?" Shu held out the book.  
  
"Apple..." the shopkeeper started but then Shu stopped him by shaking his hand.  
  
No his eyes weren't tricking him this time. It really said Apple. Shu immediately bought the book and ran back to his office. He sat down and hugged the book tightly. Thirty more minutes passed and finally he opened the book. He carefully read some pages soaking up the 'voice' of Apple. 'If only Apple was really here.' Shu sighed for like the thousandth time in two months.  
  
After Shu had read the book nonstop for two hours he decided he really should get back to the accounting work.  
  
(***********)  
  
It was really crowded in the small home in Sieka. Apple had decided to live in her teacher's old home to compile everything she got for Maithu's biography. So when she had it published somehow people had found where she lived. People from all over Toran wanted to say how good it was. But most of them asked for some money, which Apple politely said no to. She wanted her money.  
  
Apple usually wasn't greedy but some of the rich people were asking for money too. She was happiest when some of her old friends in the Liberation Army came and visited. Today there were many people that wanted her to sign their book. 'Most likely so in a couple of years when it is rare to see one, let alone one signed they could get a lot of money off of it.'  
  
Finally it was night and all the people were gone. Apple eased into her bed grateful for a night's rest.  
  
She dreamed about her time at Oceania castle. She dreamt of all her friends, acquaintances, and... her love.  
  
Apple woke up panting, and crying. "I miss you Shu...I miss all of you." Apple broke down crying.  
  
"I have to go back.... even if they hate me. I miss them all too much."  
  
The next morning Apple packed all her stuff and said goodbye to her temporary home. She started to walk out of the town of Sieka, saying goodbye to all who greeted her. She walked to Banner Village, and got on the boat. Landing in Radat.  
  
When she passed Shu's old house she looked up into the window but didn't see anything. If only that person in the house had been looking out the window at the time. Maybe then she could have seen 'him' faster than seeing everyone else...  
  
Karana: I'm not sure if that was long enough for you guys, but it took me a long time to write. I promise that there will be more talking in the next chapter! And if I lie then shoot me! (Not literally)^^, Review! 


	3. She came Back!

Karana Belle: now for another Chapter! Yeah! Thank you to the Reviewers:  
  
Lily (Lena) Evans—I'm confused about what you are saying. Are you saying that the first game was 15 years after the second? Cause if you are it isn't right because when you go to Toran in the 2nd game Lepant is leader in place of Tir. But if you aren't, then never mind. But she hasn't been back to Dunan for 2 years since the beginning of the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
kaio—thanks! I like Shu/Apple fics too! (This is for both of yours!)  
  
GreatLight432—I think I know what is missing from my fic. It's called dialogue. I have been very naughty about that but there will be a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Hopefully. And I hope to make the chapters longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Suikoden! (Whoops that sounded like Ayla from Chrono Trigger! Sorry)  
  
It's Crazy What A Book Can Do  
  
Chapter Two  
  
'It's been so long since I have last been at this entrance. Too long.' Apple sighed, and stood up straighter hoping her knees wouldn't shake. Apple walked right past the guards, that were sleeping I might add. Apple made it to the Tavern without anyone noticing her. But right when she walked in someone gasped.  
  
"Oh my...is that you Apple?" a woman with long black hair and a red dress came up to her.  
  
"Hello Leona, how are you?" Apple nodded to the woman, but when she had talked it made a lot of the other people to look up from their cups, to see if they had hallucinated the voice of a friend that had been gone.  
  
"Apple?" Viktor, a rough looking man, said unbelievingly, "It is you, isn't it?" Apple nodded again, afraid of what they would say and happy to be with her friends again.  
  
Soon Apple was surrounded by lots of friends, all with millions of questions. She was so relieved to be accepted back with no one hating her that Apple began to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Millie, with Bonaparte, asked.  
  
"Because the Grim Reaper is coming!"  
  
"Just be quiet about the whole Grim Reaper thing Sid!" Flik yelled, while moving through the small crowd to try and run away from Nina. He then promptly ran into Rina. "Sorry, trying to get away from someone."  
  
"That's alright. Why don't you hide behind Bolgan?" Rina smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" And Flik ran to go hide behind Bolgan.  
  
"I'm just so happy to be back! I missed you all so much." Apple started rubbing her red eyes.  
  
"Okay everyone, leave Apple alone! You can ask questions tomorrow!" Oulan yelled trying to be the bodyguard that she is.  
  
"Hey Apple! We still have your room empty so you can still live/sleep in there!" Rina yelled while walking away with Bolgan, Flik behind, for Nina had already left.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll go to my room then and get some sleep." Apple walked out of the Tavern and toward her room, saying hello to anyone that greeted her.  
  
Upon entering the room Apple sat on her bed, 'Where is Shu? I would have expected him to come and see me. Oh well I guess that he was too busy. I'm sleepy.' Apple yawned and went to bed.  
  
^^'^^'^^'^^'  
  
'Well I guess I should stop reading and leave. Yesterday was my last Vacation day.' Shu stood up and stretched, making his way down stairs, his bag in hand. He locked the door to his mansion, calling a carriage to take him back to Oceania Castle.  
  
"Good day Sir Shu!" The carriage driver tipped his hat.  
  
"Good day. Could you take me to the castle?" Shu looked up at the man, shielding his eyes from the sun.  
  
"Yes sir!" Shu then got into the carriage and it started moving.  
  
The ride was long and when Shu stepped out he saw a group of people waiting. Flik, Viktor, Jess (who had come from Muse for some business), and Leona who was smiling.  
  
"Shu, you're needed in the meeting room, Jess needs to talk to you." Flik then turned away, walking over to where Rina, Eilie, and Bolgan were.  
  
"Okay, let's get this over with." Shu then led the way to the meeting room, Jess and Viktor following.  
  
An hour later, when the business had been done going over, Jess spoke up, "I think I'll get a room and leave tomorrow morning. Good day." Jess left Viktor behind. Shu just stayed in the room looking at nothing.  
  
"Leona! Hurry get Apple in the Meeting room now!" Viktor whispered loudly to the dark-haired lady, who was waiting to see where Shu was going so that Apple would just suddenly be there.  
  
So Leona ran to Apple's room and knocked on the door, opening it at the same time. "Apple come with me!" Apple was 'kidnapped' from her book and was dragged to the meeting room.  
  
"What is it Leona?" Apple asked as the door was opened.  
  
"Just wait! Excuse me, but Shu I have someone here!" Leona smiled as she saw Shu turn around and Apple look forward away from Leona. Both of their eyes got big. They just stood there looking at each other.  
  
Leona then backed up out of the room closing the door behind her. It was then that Shu talked, "is it really you Apple?" Apple nodded. Then Shu ran to her and hugged her. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces.  
  
Little did they know that to faces where looking in through a crack between the two doors. "Well, our idea worked. Right Leona?" Viktor looked at the person he was talking to.  
  
"Yes." Leona answered, this time really closing the door.  
  
Karana: There you go! Was that long enough? It was longer than I was expecting at least! REVIEW PLEASE! I really do hope that no one was OOC this time, but with me I really doubt it! 


	4. Eating!

Karana Belle: Okay sorry it took so long to get another chapter up but I had other stories and they needed to be updated and then I had to visit relatives on Saturday, I wasn't even on a computer the whole day! Reviewers:  
  
Lily (Lena) Evans—oh! Now I know what you're saying, sorry but I didn't know that she wrote the book after the first game, but don't worry that book will have no more reference (hopefully) in this story!  
  
Sendoh1027—I am trying VERY hard to make them longer, but it is really hard for me! (Don't know why...) Yes, You can ask me a favor and I will do my best to do or answer it!  
  
kaio—yeah I was thinking of making them kiss, but I wanted the story to be longer! But don't worry they will eventually kiss...sometime.  
  
It's Crazy What A Book Can Do  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was loud in Hai Yo's restaurant, no it wasn't another person trying to compete, it was because Shu had brought Apple there so she could eat and they could talk. Many of Apple's friends had come into the eating area to talk to her; after all they haven't spoken with her for two years.  
  
At this moment Leona was talking to Apple, trying to get ANY gossip from her that came from Toran. While Apple was trying to recall anything that she had heard the son of Lepant came sauntering up.  
  
"Apple! How good to see you!" Sheena hugged the girl he was talking to and Apple, having not seen nor heard Sheena; Apple was shocked, wondering who was hugging her. But before she could turn around Shu spoke up in an angry voice, "Sheena, just the man I was looking for. Could you do something for me?"  
  
Taking his arms from around Apple he answered, "Sure."  
  
"Thank you." Shu didn't even continue on, leaving Sheena standing there, trying to figure out what Shu wanted him to do.  
  
Talk continued on as though Sheena had never stepped into the room. Soon one of the young waitresses came up carrying the food for Apple and Shu.  
  
Everyone then left to go and eat their own food or they went to continue their duties they have left undone. Leona and Viktor were the only other ones at Apple's table; they had decided to join them in the meal.  
  
"So Apple, this question has been bothering me, why did you leave? And why did you come back?" Viktor commented, after just taking a bite.  
  
"Well, I left because I was just too stuffed up in this castle. And I haven't really been any where lately then." Leona nodded, agreeing with Apple, "I came back because I had been to far away and I missed you all very much..." Apple trailed off.  
  
"Were those your only reasons?" Shu, realizing what he said and what HE meant behind it, focused on eating his food.  
  
"I...think so. But I'm not sure. Ever since just a little before I left I haven't been able to understand how I feel very well. Anyways let's talk about something un-depressing. What have you all been up to these past two years?"  
  
"Well not much. Except the usual, I keep on getting drunk people in my tavern all the time doing stupid things. Like that one time when Flik, Amada, and Viktor stood up on the table and..." interrupting Leona Viktor started coughing loudly, so that Apple couldn't hear the rest of the story.  
  
"Sorry Apple. I guess I can't tell you the story." Leona apologized, but when Viktor wasn't looking she mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.'  
  
They continued to talk until they finished eating, at which time Apple stood up, "Excuse me but I think I will go and get some sleep."  
  
"Would you like me to accompany you?" Shu started to get up, but Apple waved her hand.  
  
"No, I want Leona to come with me...I seem to have forgotten where my room is." Apple blushed a little, showing her embarrassment. Then Leona and Apple walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Viktor looked at Shu, who had a hurt expression on his face, and said, "Well Shu, I guess we're not needed by those ladies. Guess us men just have to stick together." Even though he said those words, he was really thinking, 'Poor Shu, its obvious to everyone, except Apple herself, that he loves her. Especially because of how he acted for days after she left, locked up in that room, never leaving. It's sad.'  
  
After hearing what Viktor said out loud, Shu tried to smile, but to no avail. After a couple of minutes Shu stood up, "I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight Viktor."  
  
"WHAT! You're leaving me too?" Shu didn't hear Viktor's remark though as he walked away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what did Flik, Amada, and Viktor do?" Apple really was curious, I mean, if Viktor tried to make it unheard, how funny is it really?  
  
"Well, first of all they got up on the table, then they started dancing with each other. They also sang very horribly, and lastly they started acting like women! With the voice and everything." They both started laughing, and they still hadn't stopped when they got to Apple's room.  
  
"Goodnight." Apple then walked into her room to get some shut-eye.  
  
Karana: okay, what Viktor, Flik, and Amada did wasn't very funny, I admit. But I couldn't think of anything else. Any way you like? REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
